Potion Motion
by bleachUlquiGrimm
Summary: Vaati finds a new potion to try on Zelda but she's not having it. So, what happens when Zelda becomes the evil genius?


Potion Motion

As a sorcerer, I was always coming up with new ideas for spells that would see to the destruction of Hyrule. It was my destiny to rule. I, Vaati, the great Wind Mage! Nothing was going to stop my latest genius, a highly explosive potion that would explode on contact with anything. I laugh at loud at the genius I created. I look once more at the beauteous, green potion in the vile. It was a small does, yes, but one that would destroy everything! I laugh again. That old spell book from Ezlo's place helped after all. Ah, there was still one more problem. The concerns of my bride. Zelda did not love me. I could force her to, but that was not real. I was prepared to put the book away, but a strong gust of wind crashed the window open and blew everything around. The pages of the spell book turned wildly and stopped on a page of red. The name caught my eye and made me smile a truly evil smile. I picked up the book. A Love Potion. That was just what I needed! I needed to get all of the ingredients together. The last ingredient would be simple enough to get. I just needed a heart. There were plenty of those wandering around the castle.

I gathered all of the ingredients. I even ripped the heart out of one of my many minions. It was a sure loss, but I had many more minions at my disposal. I mixed the potion and watched as it changed colors. When it turned pink, I added the mashed up heart into the mix. Brilliant. A brilliant red was the potion turned. I laughed. Zelda would be mine! I just had to get it to her, but how? Was I not also a shape shifter? I know exactly what to do. I would transform myself into that fool Link and ask her to drink it. I had to hurry up and change back to me, so she would fall in love with me. That would be my downfall. I would add a lock of my hair to make sure it was me she fell in love with. A clever person I was.

I transported myself to Hyrule in the cool way I do. Hyrule, it disgusted me. It was time to transform. I changed my appearance to that of Link. The blonde hair, blue eyes, foolish green clothes, I was most undoubtedly him. Now to make my way to the castle. I walked through town. Many people waved to me actually thinking I was that fool Link. I smiled at my brilliance. How foolish these people were. Ah, the castle gates. The guard happily let me through. What fools.

* * *

I hadn't see Link in awhile. Maybe he was busy on another mission to save some other girl. That didn't make sense. Link always saved me. It was his sole purpose. It wasn't called The Legend of Zelda for nothing, you know. I huffed and sat on my bed. Maybe he would come and I was just being impatient. Me and Link had grown up together after all. The kid couldn't stay away from me. I was a pretty little thing. He was a hero. We were perfect. I heard his perfect voice. I jumped up with joy and opened my door quickly. Yup, there he was in all his perfect splendor. I sighed and asked him to come in. He smiled and came in. I sat down in a chair and turned to my mirror. I brushed my hair. Link stood quite a ways behind me. I looked in the mirror. In the reflection, I saw Vaati! I turned around quickly. Link was standing there. Was I going crazy? I was probably just paranoid. I turned back to the mirror. Nope, where Link stood was Vaati. Maybe I wasn't crazy…Was Vaati not a sorcerer? He approached me and turned me quickly from the mirror.

"Princess, I brought you a drink. It's a new blend from the café. They asked me to bring you some. They really want your opinion."

I looked at the glass he was handing me. Inside was a fizzling, red liquid. I could smell it. It made me want to gag. I think I've seen this before somewhere. I had a bad feeling about this. This Link…he was Vaati. I stood and Vaati looked at me. I smiled at him.

"I will drink it. Just leave it here for me. I am not yet thirsty."

"Sure. Alright." He frowned. Before he turned away from me, I thought I saw the hint of a grin. Yup, this liquid was not safe. I watched Vaati leave through the door.

* * *

I had done it! Zelda was going to drink the potion, and fall madly in love with me! I could almost laugh. I didn't. I walked back to the woods and transported back to the castle. Zelda would soon be here, and I needed to be ready. What the heck? I let loose an evil laughter and disappeared.

* * *

That idiot. If he thought I was drinking this, he was mad. He would suspect something was up, and probably come back and kidnap me, force the drink down my throat, and take over Hyrule. I could not allow that. I would have to get someone to drink the potion and destroy the source of Vaati's information. Who was dumb enough that I could trick them?

"Hey, Zelda! Sorry I'm late."

A smile formed on my lips. Link was a fool wasn't he? At least, that's what Vaati kept saying. I turned to Link and wrapped him in my arms.

"Link! I'm so glad you're here!"

"Z-Zelda?" He stammered. I swooped the drink off of my dresser and handed it to him.

"Link! The café had this simply wonderful drink! I wanted _you_ to try it!"

"Er…ok…" Link took the drink out of my hands and put it to his mouth. "It smells funny…"

"DRINK IT! I mean, it's just the fizz wearing down." I giggled. He shrugged and chugged the drink down. Every last drop, yes, yes, perfect. Link dropped the cup and staggered around. I laughed a charming laugh.

* * *

Everything was ready for Princess Zelda's arrival. She would knock on the castle doors at any minute. I was waiting ever so patiently. I only bashed in the heads of ten of my minions. When I was impatient, the number doubled…or tripled. There was a knock. I rushed to the door and opened it. I didn't see Zelda, oh no, that bitch was tricky, Instead, she sent me Link. Damn it. I slammed the door in his face. Now, I needed to go back and kidnap her. I almost fell flat on my face when I tried to walk. That idiot was hugging my feet.

"VAAAAAATI!!" He smiled big. I frantically tried to pull out of his grip. I didn't want this. I wanted Zelda, not this fool! I finally broke free and started into a sprint, a very long sprint. Link was right behind me laughing.

"Let's play tag, Vaati!"

"Get away from me!!!" I yelled. He tackled me to the ground. I scraped at the ground trying desperately to escape him. I yelled in agony. This was too much.

"Don't you love me, Vaati? Cause I love you."

"No you don't! That's the potion talking! Get Off Of ME!" I broke free once again only to be pulled back down.

"But you looooooooooooovvvvvvvveeeee meeeeeeeeeeeeeee."

"I DO NOT!!"

He let go of me. His eyes started filling with tears.

"Vaati don't love me!! What did I do wrong!!??"

I could only stare. Wasn't my foot free? I ran away from him.

"LEAVEMYCASTLEATONCE!!" I said so quickly, my words were combined. I could still hear his crying. I stopped and hugged the wall breathing quickly. That kid was out of his mind. I couldn't hear him. I was free. I felt something at my feet. It was a bomb. I yelled and rolled out of the way just in time. The bomb exploded bringing the wall down. I looked back. That fool Link had his sword drawn.

"If I can't have you, no one can!"

"MUTHER-!!!" I dodged his first slash. This kid was out of his mind! He took out another bomb and hurled it towards me. I sent it back with a gust of wind. It exploded in his face. I ran again. I was going to get winded if this kept up…no pun intended. I kept running down hallway after hallway. Arrows whooshed past my head. I slid to a stop and turned back around. He came through the smoke and slashed with his sword. I held him back with a magical barrier. It was time to get a bodyguard. This was never going to happen again. He took something out of his pocket. He threw it at my eyes. I dropped the barrier and put my hands to my eyes. He threw dust at me! That little prick! He picked me up by my collar.

"LOVE ME!" He yelled. I looked at him.

"I wear purple, I'm not gay! RELEASE ME!"

"Die by my blade!" He stabbed but stopped. He shook his head. "Whoa, head rush. Where am I?"

I can't believe the timing. The potion wore off. Link looked at me.

"Vaati!? What am I doing here?"

I clenched my teeth and narrowed my eyes.

"You little fool!" I slapped his hands off of me. I dropped to the ground. I grabbed his neck. "Do you know how much trouble you've put me through!?"

"Uh…should I?"

"If I was not a refined person, you'd be dead today." I growled and unwillingly released him. I pointed in the direction of the exit. "Get out of my castle…"

Link walked around me with a smile on his face. He lightly punched my shoulder.

"Look forward to our next fight, Vaati."

"GET OUT!!"

Link scrambled to the door. When he was gone, I made my way back to my potion room. I needed to blow something up. I got back to the room. Everything was destroyed! I ran to the place where the spell book had been. It was all ripped up. I pounded my fist on the table. Zelda laughed form outside of my window.

"Sorry, Vaati, I had to ruin your plans."

"Sorry? Sorry? You turned this whole perfect plan into a damned nightmare!"

"Sorry." She smiled and left. I kicked the wall down. Damn. Damn. I should have just used the explosive potion today. Saved the Love Potion for another day. SIGH.

Zelda came back to the window.

"A warning. I may have copied that potion and gave it to a few more people."

"Fool, that will not work. They have not seen me."

"They have. I drew a picture."

Several knocks sounded at the door. Zelda laughed. I yelled.

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Potion Motion

Characters: Vaati, Link, Zelda

Feelings When I Wrote this? I needed something to cheer me up. I have a 2 ½ hour basketball practice today -_-

Hope you enjoyed that. I know it made me smile.


End file.
